


Brave as a Knight

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Gen, Prompt Fill, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: What could make a man that stupid he wondered?
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Brave as a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt admired.

Arthur was still amazed by Merlin's bravery. Most days he thought it tended to look like stupidity but it was always done with a brave face. He knew of Knights none of his but Knights all the same that would hesitate over things he ran into blindly. What could make a man that stupid he wondered? Arthur decided that if Merlin was going to keep taking crazy risks on his behalf the least he could do was make sure he had proper training. For Merlin's and his own sanity, he would need to increase his hand to hand battle skills.


End file.
